Edd:The Spectacular Spider-Man
by Smacky
Summary: <html><head></head>Edward"Double Dee" is a 15 year old science-whiz orphan living with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, until he is bitten by a genetically altered spider giving him all of it's abilities, now he will be set on the path of learning with great power, comes great responsibility as a spectacular costumed crime fighter.</html>
1. Ch1: Spectacular Beginnings

**Hey everyone, starting a new fanfiction here that's been wracking around in my brain for awhile, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A sound of a alarm clock going off that could be heard threw the entire house, though this did not wake the 16 year old teenager, nor caused him to stir in the slightest. Only a few minutes later did a old man who looked to be in his late sixties enter the room to wake the teen up. The old man was at 5-foot-7 had a baby blue collared shirt on him and some tan khakis, his eye's were brown that would looked kind to anyone even if they were a complete stranger. His hair was white and was receding up to behind his ears, he started to shake the teen who woke up when the man entered but was still pretending to be asleep underneath the covers.<p>

"You're not foolin' me Edward, I know you're awake and it's time for school." The old man had said cheerly shaking the teen to get up. Edd figured it was about time to get up seeing the old man wouldn't quit, he slowly got out from under the covers revealing his black untidy hair, skinny frame, red shirt with purple plaid pajamas.

"Uncle Ben your worse than a room full of alarm clocks." revealing the gap in his teeth, though it was hardly noticeable, Edward had said groggily as he stood up showing he was 5-foot-10. Edd had made his way to the bathroom to get ready for school. He used to enjoy school now he see's it as a regular thing to do just so he can get a job as a scientist. After brushing his teeth, washing his face, and applying deodorant he started to put on the clothes he put out yesterday for school, he was wearing a black and white baseball tee with slime dark blue jeans, black thick frame glasses and mid high Vans. As he threw a dark green cargo jacket over he started to look for something important to his image, his black beanie that had two white stripes going down which he has had since he was a child was on the nightstand next to his bed, as he took one last look at himself to see his hair was poking out of the hat in the mirror when he heard his aunt call him.

"Edward! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming aunt May!" he shouted as he was grabbing some items for school. Edd quickly made his way down stairs and to the kitchen where he saw his aunt who looked in her late fifties with her hair tied in a bun wearing a black turtle neck, faded jeans and a old beat up wedding ring. As she turned her head to see her nephew, she gave him a smile to greet him as he sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

"I made your favorite, wheat-cakes!" she said while handing him a plate of his favorite breakfast. He smiled as he dug in to the food his aunt had prepared, the only he looked forward to his high school life were his few friends and his aunt and uncle. He has been living with them since his parents died in a plane crash when he was 12, he was saddened by their deaths, but he wasn't able to shed tears at their funeral due to them hardly being there for him when he was younger but he knew they loved him, they were just to preoccupied by work at Oscorp a multinational corporation which studied in all fields of science, he had planned on working there after college. His thoughts were interrupted by a honk of a car in the driveway.

"That's Ed and Eddy." Edd said while finishing his breakfast and giving his aunt a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the food aunt May." He said while heading for the door. "Have a nice day Edward." His uncle Ben had said."Got it, You too uncle Ben." Edd walked towards the red 1967 Buick Sport Wagon that Ed was driving while Eddy was sitting in the passenger seat. Ed was now 6-foot-4 and had his hair grown so you can now see his hair was red, he was wearing the same coat as Edd only longer and more worn-out with a Metallica shirt beneath it with black jeans and red Converse.

Eddy had grown to a normal height of 5-foot-6 with his hair no longer just three long strands and started growing it in middle school with him gaining side burns in their freshman year in high school. He wore a tan collared shirt with one red stripe going down the side of his chest with the sleeves folded just below where his arms bend, baggy dark blue jeans with the ends cuffed with dark blue converse with red laces. He turned to see Edd getting in the car with satchel in the back.

"Sup Sockhead." Eddy had been calling Edd Sockhead for years since they were kids."Good morning Eddy, Good morning Ed."

"Good morning Double Dee." Ed said as he was pulling out of the driveway, on the drive to the school Eddy would start talking about how he would be sure this is the year he's gonna make it big while Ed would just agree with and Double Dee asking how he would when all his schemes end in failure and Double Dee has to always bust him out of trouble just as Edd told Double to go screw himself Ed had found a parking space in the school parking lot. All three of the Ed's got out of the car to head to their first period classes, Double Dee said he would see them later due to his class schedule being different from theirs. While Double Dee was walking to class he could hear people cheering for something outside in the plaza in the school gathered around a table to what seem like Kevin lifting some kids face in his food. Kevin had grown to Double Dee's height and had a few few hairs on his chin he was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles with black jeans with his hat attached to a keychain. Double Dee was walking over when Kevin saw him."Hey! Sockhead take a picture!" Double Dee just looked with a blank stare.

"Put him down Kevin." He said tiredly as he was use to seeing this kind of thing."Come on Sockhead take a picture!" "Please put him down.""Take the goddam picture man." Double Dee knew he was going to regret what he was about to say but it would make forget about the kid he was picking on so he shouted the thing no one should ever say out loud to Kevin. "Put him down Kevinson Euegene Shufflebottom!" As soon he said that the crowd went quite, Kevin just looked at him pissed.

As soon as Kevin dropped the kid he started to walk over to Double Dee."Hey kid are you- Double Dee was cut short by a quick punch to the face courtesy of Kevin."Come on Dork, get up!" Double Dee tried to to get up but was quickly brought down by another punch to the gut."Gah!" Was all Double Dee managed to say."Come on get up!" The crowd kept cheering for the fight to continue "I'm still not taking the picture." Double Dee managed to say while gasping for air. "Stay down dork!" " _God I hate this."_ Double Dee was starting to wonder why he even did this until he heard a girl call out."Kevin!" Double Dee looked up to see Nazz walking over to Kevin wearing a form fitting Rolling Stones t-shirt, black jeans that showed of her ass and a pair of high top Vans and still having her bod hair cut, puberty had been nice to her is an understatement, it was more like it favored her.

"What?" Was all Kevin managed to say while focusing on her. "We still on for after school today, my house 3:30?" She looked angrily at him while asking him the question."I hope you've been doing your homework cause last time I was very disappointed in you." "Look how bout we- "How bout we go to class." Nazz said as she quickly cut him off. "Hm how bout it." Kevin just looked scared as he just nodded and walked to his class as the bell rang. Nazz gave Double Dee one last look to make sure he was okay then she just headed for class. Double Dee was struggling to get up and grab his stuff and hat which fell off when Kevin punched him. "_Freakin Douche bag"_ was all he though when he headed for class.

**First Period: English**

Double Dee wasn't even listening to the teacher anymore as he had already knew this stuff. He kept glancing over to Nazz as she was right next to him in the back, he quickly looked away when she turned her head to talk to him."I though that was great what you did out there." Double Dee only looked at her showing his black eye.

"It was stupid but it was great." Double Dee only smiled while putting his head back into his arms on the desk but still looking at her waiting for her to talk more." You should probably go to the nurse you might have a concussion." She said with a slightly concerned face.

"_God she's beautiful" "-_ur name?" Double Dee quickly shot back towards reality when he heard her ask something "huh?" "Your name, what is it?" Double Dee pretended to look slightly hurt when he hear her ask that "You don't remember my name?" "No' just making sure you know." Double Dee was trying so hard not to smile to much to creep her out "Edward" "Edward?" She said as she raised an eyebrow and smiled "Double Dee" "There you go" she said as she turned back towards the lesson as Double Dee kept glancing at her for the rest of the period.

**Uncle Ben and Aunt May House**

**"**Hey" Double said as he entered the house, threw his stuff on the couch and entered the kitchen to see his aunt cooking up something "Hey there were having meatloaf tonight" "Oh" was all Double Dee said in a worried tone and sat on the counter "What, since when have you not liked my- May stopped her sentence when she saw Double Dee's face "What happened to your face" she asked in a scared tone Double Dee quickly thought of a lie to have her calmed down

"I was skateboarding and i fell I'm alright, really" "Oh goodness Edward" She quickly believed him and went right back to cooking when Ben entered the room with a box full of old trophies and pictures which he set down on the counter "Ben get that stuff off the counter" May said but still not taking her eyes of her cooking "But these are my old bowling trophies" Ben said with a puppy dog look, Double Dee could only look and chuckle at the married couple but then looked down to see Ben had his shoes off and his pant legs rolled up with a puddle behind him, he then looked up and asked his uncle "Where's the flood?" "In the basement I'll need your help" Ben then looked at Double Dee and saw the shiner on his face "How'd you get that?" He asked while pointing at his eye.

"He was skateboarding." May had answered before he got the chance "Why do you kid's do that stuff?" knowing his wife was about to go on a rant Ben quickly answered "Because It's stupid, remember when we were stupid?" "No" "Trust me we were." Double Dee smiled at the old man's comment "I would've loved to see that" "Yeah you, come on i need your help fixing the pipe" Double Dee slowly got off the counter to follow his uncle to the basement, which was full of old boxes that hadn't been opened in ages " So how's the other guy look" "_Figures" _"Whatda mean" "Don't act, I know a sucker punch when i see one" Ben said as he was stacking some boxes "Yes or no am i gonna have to call someone's father." Double Dee just simply shook his head "well then i wouldn't tell your aunt May pity the kid who had to suffer her wrath, so will you be able to help with this tonight?"

"Uh no I'm going to this science exhibit tonight with Ed and Eddy, I can get some tool's on the way home" Double Dee said as he was unpacking one box until something caught his eye, a briefcase. A brown leather briefcase that belonged to his father "Oh yeah i forgot about that thing" Ben said as he looked over "Your dad bought that from your mom, thats how they first met he asked us to keep it safe" Ben explained as Double Dee was looking through it but found nothing.

"Why did he ask you that there's nothing in here?" Double Dee went back to checking it twice hoping he missed something" Your father was very secretive" Ben answered with a sad look on his face but Double Dee didn't notice it because he found a picture"who's this?" He asked while showing the picture to his uncle Ben.

The picture showed two men one with short black untidy hair with thick frame wearing a lab coat who was Double Dee's father, the other had blonde straight hair and also wore glasses just thinner than Double Dee's father and also wearing a lab coat.

"Some guy who worked with your dad i guess" Ben answered while shrugging his shoulder's. Double Dee was about to ask another question but was cut off when he heard his aunt May"Boys! Dinner's ready' It's meatloaf!" Double Dee and Ben both looked at each other with worried face's and started slowly walked back up the stairs.

**3 Hours Later 6:30 pm**

Edd was in his room inspecting the briefcase hoping to find something else when all he could find were the picture, a two calculators, a few bus tokens and some pens"_Why would dad ask them to keep it safe when there's barely anything in here, wait whats this" _He had thought until he found a hidden slot in the briefcase with had a big file in it with two zero's on the side "What the?" Edd was about to go through it until he heard his uncle Ben call "Edward!" "Yeah!" "Your going to be late for that exhibit you said you were going to!" Edd was quickly hiding the stuff from his fathers briefcase to try and not worry his uncle and aunt incase they came to his room._  
><em>

"Be down in a sec!" Double Dee shouted then quickly threw on a hoodie that was orange in the middle and dark blue on the arms and hood he was making his way down stares buckling the belt on with his slim black jeans when the phone in his back pocket started ringing only to pick it up and see Eddy calling "Hello Edward speaking." Answered while tying his converse"Hey Sockhead" "Greetings Eddy, are you and Ed ready to go to the exhibit, their displaying the new Particle Dispe- "Yeah the thing is Double Dee" Eddy interrupted"Me and Edd are trying this new club down my brother's apartment "

Double Dee could only angrily exhale "It's ok Eddy, you and Ed have- "Eddy! They have what they call a gravy room!" "Woop, sorry Double Dee gotta go, Ed " -Click-"fun" Double Dee finally finished his sentence with a blank expression "I'll just go alone then" Double Dee said while grabbing some bus fair.

**Oscorp Science Exhibit 6:50**

All Double Dee could do was just stare in awe at all Oscorp tech designed and invented by people just like him that he didn't even notice the founder of this very company was watching him, wearing a full black suit with a white dress shirt and red tie, his face had wrinkles displaying his old age with his short red curly hair."Impressive isn't it." He stated like he was boasting instead of asking Double Dee if it was."Very, Mr. Osborn" He confirmed while taking quick glances around the room but also keeping watch on Osborn.

"I hope your looking forward to the display of our new Magnetic Flight system?" Osborn asked walking to the elevator with Double Dee walking right next to him

"Yes, may i ask who came up with the designs for such a complicated piece of tech, it must have taken a life time to figure this kind of thing out?" Double asked with a smile on his face so wide you can see his gap.

"Oh I did." Osborn confirmed while stopping at the floor 44."You see I came up with it when I- "OSBORN!" Osborn explanation was interrupted by a man walking towards Osborn at a very fast pace, the man who looked in his early 70's was wearing a wrinkled black dress shirt, black slacks and dirty dress shoes, the man was bald with a nose that stuck out like a bird's beak.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" The man yelled in Osborn's face while pointing at him."Sorry about this Edward, I'll catch up after I deal with this." Osborn said looking at the teenager."Just go down this hall, take a left and it should be room 324." Osborn said pointing down the hall. Double Dee started walking away before taking one last look at the two business men.

"I, Adrian Toomes showed you my Magnetic Flight System 6 months ago, you and the board turned it down, NOW YOUR PUTTING IT ON DISPLAY!" The old man angrily shouted, luckily no one was around so Norman can set things straight." Listen here you old buzzard." Norman said with a annoyed look on his face."You have no solid proof that you were the one who came up with it, even if you did who's gonna believe you? If you didn't discover anything as a young man, how could you discover something as an old one." Toomes face just seemed to get angrier with every word."Now, get out of my building before I call security, wouldn't want to make yourself anymore of an embarrassment." Toomes just gave Osborn one last angry gaze before he turned around and headed towards the elevator."_This is not over Osborn."_

**Meanwhile at the same time Osborn and Toomes were having a talk**

"_Let's see let's see, room 324 where is it." _Double Dee thought to himself while searching for the room, but was having no luck. "_Maybe I can ask for help through this door." _He thought as he looked at a random door. Double Dee would slowly turn the knob and opened the door slightly to see if anyone was in the room, he could clearly see this room hasn't been used in a while as the room was full of cobwebs, there was some smell and the equipment in the room looked old compared to other Oscorp tech, but still none of the less advance."_Messy Messy Messy." _Double Dee thought as he still hated mess, but became more tolerable of it over the years.

Just as Double Dee was about to leave something on the floor had caught his eye. A broken picture frame, as he got a closer look at the picture, he was shocked to see who was in it, his father and Mr. Osborn. "Dad?" Edd whispered as he started to look around the room to search for more clues."_Maybe there's something behind the desk."_ Double Dee stated to look through all the drawers of the desk but couldn't find anything and started to look under the desk."What's this?" Edd said as he noticed a strange device attached to the underside of the desk. As soon as he touched the device he felt a small prick in his finger."OW!" Double Dee shouted as he pulled his hand back and sucked the blood of his finger. "What the-" **"DNA sample accepted, welcome back Doctor Richard." **The device under the desk said before a secret hidden door behind Double Dee opened to reveal multiple containers with dead spider's in them"_What the, their all dead?" _Double Dee was so focused on the containers of dead spider's that he didn't even notice that one spider wasn't dead and was making it's way up Double Dee's leg, to his arm and eventually bitting him on the hand and injecting it's venom into his bloodstream.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Double Dee shouted at the pain the spider had caused by the bite, and taking a quick look at the spider, which was now dead. Double Dee was then starting to feel sick and started to get out of the room and back to the elevator before running into Mr. Osborn. "Edward, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Osborn my head feels strange I-I need some air." Double Dee had quickly explained before running towards the elevator again and pressing the bottom floor button."Boy must have a weak stomach." Osborn had simply scoffed off as he made his way down the hallway before noticing Double Dee's father's office door open and checking inside to see nothing abnormal as the secret door was no closed."Mmmmmmm" Osborn said before closing the door and heading to the display of the new tech.

**A few blocks away from Oscorp**

"Oh god what's happening to me, I feel weak but yet different." Double Dee mumbled to himself as he was making his way to the cross walk so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the speeding car coming his way honking, Double Dee noticed the car just in time to jump out of the way."WATCH WHERE YOUR WALKING IDIOT!" The driver had shouted to Double Dee who was nowhere to be seen on the ground as he noticed he jumped high up on the side of a building and what was shocking him even more was that he was sticking to the walls.

"Wha-wha-what?" Double Dee could only mutter at what he was doing before he started to climb up the wall."How am I doing this, humans can't do this, we-we can't." Double Dee started to talk to himself pondering how he was doing this before making his way to the top and grabbing on the a metal pipe attached to the building, but easily crushing it in his hands as If it was paper. Double Dee started to realize that the spider is what caused him to gain these abilities. "I need to get home." Double Dee said as he jumped off the building and landed on the street unharmed and started to run his way home.

**Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house**

Double Dee ran all the way home in only a few minutes without taking a break or a cab, but for some reason he was sweating as he made his way through the door and closing it."Edward, is that you?" His Aunt May asked from the kitchen in her night gown."Yeah Aunt May, It's me." Double Dee replied as he made his way up stairs."I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm really tired." "Okay, good night." Double Dee heard his Aunt May say before taking off his shirt and jumping on his bed quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it, please leave a review if you have an suggestion or if you just want to give a compliment, see ya.<strong>


	2. Ch2: Great Power, Great Consequences

**Hey everyone, hope you have your diapers on, cause your about to crap your pants...okay no your not but please leave a review.**

* * *

><p>Double Dee would be woken up by the sound of his alarm clock going off with the usual annoying beep sound that aggravated him so much for years before flipping the blankets off of him and hitting the alarm clock with barely any might but was smashed easily due to the strength he gained from the spider bite he received yesterday at Oscorp. Giving the alarm clock a long look before getting up and stand in front of his mirror but not looking at his reflection due to there still being sleep in his eye's. He started looking for his thick frame glasses barely opening his eye's but somehow knew where everything was as he finally found his glasses and putted them on but noticed his vision seemed to blur when he tried to put them on."<em>Strange, I wonder if this is also due to the spider bi- <em>His thoughts were soon cut off as he gave himself a close look in the mirror to see his body has also changed as he now had a slim toned with broad shoulders and a six pack growing."_My goodness, my body looks like Channing Tatum's!" _Double Dee though as he gave himself a quick inspection twisting to all around to also see he had some impressive back muscles."Eddward!" His Aunt May yelled from downstairs as she would every morning."Yeah Aunt May?" Double Dee shouted in response but not turning away from the mirror."Hurry up and get ready your friends will be here in 30 minutes!" Double Dee realized it was almost time for school but not knowing it due to him destroying his alarm clock."Yeah, thanks Aunt may!" Double Dee started to rush to the bathroom to brush his teeth but when he grabbed the tooth paste, it shot all over the mirror due to him not being able to control his strength." Oh this is going to be tough."

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

After scrapping what was left of the tooth paste off of his mirror and gently trying to open the door, not trying to destroy the doorknob and putting on a dark blue oversized Merona brand sweater with a woodchuck on it over a plain white shirt with some black jeans and red low top Vans. The sweater did a good job of covering Double Dee's newly acquired muscles, but if he took it off, the plain white shirt showed off his muscles that any girl walking by would stare at him. "Okay, don't want to show off my muscles just yet, I don't want people thinking I'm on steriods." Double Dee soon heared a loud honk of the car his friends were driving to pick him up.

"Just a second!" Double Dee shouted from his window down to his friends before grabbing his bag and heading downstairs to say goodbye his uncle and aunt.

"Bye Uncle Ben, Aunt May." Double Dee said as he was exiting the door.

"Bye Eddward." His Aunt May had said looking over from the kitchen.

"Have a nice day kid, don't stick beans up your nose." His Uncle Ben said jokingly as he was reading the Daily Bugle.

"Bye Uncle Ben." Double Dee chuckled as he exited the door to his friends car and headed off to school. Along the ride, Double Dee started to wonder weather he should tell them of his certain predicament but decided against it as he wanted to keep this a secret a little longer. As they pulled up to school Double Dee noticed Nazz along with her friends and with Kevin's arm around her looking disinterested in the conversation they were having.

"Yo, lover boy." Eddy said gaining Double Dee's attention.

"What is it Eddy?"

"Did you do the geometry homework last?" Eddy asked while giving a sly grin as he been asking for Double Dee's homework for years now. Double Dee gave out a short sigh before digging through his bag and giving Eddy his homework so he could copy before the bell rang. As soon as Eddy gave Double Dee his homework back the warning bell rang signaling that the students had only five minutes to get to first period. The three Eds hoped out of the car and soon went their separate ways to class. Double Dee stopped at his locker to get his book not knowing that Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny and a few other friends were behind him in the hallway. Kevin soon saw Double Dee and decided to mess with him a little and took out a basketball.

"Hey guy's watch this" Kevin said gaining the groups attention seeing he was about to throw the ball at Double Dee's head.

"Kevin, don't." Nazz said with a stern voice as she didn't want to see Double Dee get picked on again.

"It's gonna be funny, watch." Nazz was too late trying to stop Kevin for a second time as the ball was already hurtling towards Double Dee's head. It was then that Double Dee got a strange feeling, more like a tingling sensation in the back of his head as time started to slow to him as he quickly moved his head out of the way of the ball being thrown. Double Dee would then turn around to see the shocked faces of Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny and a few other onlookers, he then went back to getting his books out of his locker and darted down the hall. As he looked back, he would see most of the onlookers and Kevin's group of friends already forgot what happened, except for Nazz as she was laying in on what Kevin did.

"_What was that, it was like some tingling sensation in the back of my skull." _Double Dee started thinking while rubbing the back of his head while just getting into class.

_"I wonder if dad's files have anything on this? After school I'm heading straight home." _Double Dee's mind wandered in and out of class wondering what else he could do and what he could do with it.

**Third Period Gym**

* * *

><p>Double Dee was now on his fourth lap on running the track and was still running strong as he was in the lead. He was wearing some baggy sweats and a sweatshirt hoodie which did a great job of covering his muscles. Double Dee noticed he wasn't even tired yet and had been running the whole time and hard as even Kevin couldn't keep up with him.<p>

"_Amazing strength, speed, stamina."_ Double Dee was overjoyed at the changed his body has went through. He started to think what he could do with his newfound powers of his. He was starting to think of ways to get paid with his powers to get the car he's been wanting for awhile but couldn't afford due to his family being in a poor position with his uncle Ben being the only one to provide for the family of three, and the world today doesn't have much use for an old man. As Double Dee was deep he hardly noticed that the coach had just called everyone back to the lockers to change before the bell rang.

"_Maybe I can showboat my powers on some talent show, or sign up for boxing for some prize money." _Double Dee thought.

Double Dee was soon out the locker room as he headed to the usual empty table where he and the rest of the Ed's would sit. Double Dee soon started to eat the lunch his aunt May packed him while looking around for his friends when he spotted Nazz again by herself. She was wearing a black headband with a form fitting short sleeved pink and white baseball tee with some bracelets and armbands on her arms, black skinny jeans that showed of her wide hips with rips in them that showed her knees and a little of her thighs with black and white Chuck Taylors. She soon saw Double Dee looking at her and gave him a smile and wave, to which Double Dee waved back and also gave a smile. Double Dee's happiness wouldn't last as Kevin showed next to Nazz, gave her a quick makeout session and turn their backs on Double Dee and headed to their table, but not before Kevin gave Double Dee a quick glare. Double Dee turned back to his lunch with a sad expression but quickly turned it into a slight smile when he saw the rest of the Ed's coming towards his table.

"Greetings Ed, greetings Eddy." Double Dee said to his friends while they were starting to sit down.

"Hello Double Dee!" Ed greeting Double Dee almost shouting with the same goofy dumbfound smile everyone was use to seeing.

"Sup Sockhead." Eddy lazily greeted as he was already sick of the school day. Ed was wearing a dark green hoodie that was halfway zipped up showing his fully black shirt and black jeans with red converse. Eddy was wearing a short sleeved red and white baseball t-shirt, light blue jeans and red nike blazer high suede vintage sneakers. The three Ed's went on talking about various things throughout the lunch period.

" So me and Ed are going to a wrestling match next week, you wanna come with us?" Eddy said asking Double Dee.

"Wrestling match?" Double asked gaining his curiosity.

"Yeah it's this whole match of random people going up against _the_ Crusher Hogan, basically anyone can challenge him for some prize money." Eddy said while looking through his backpack for a poster to show Double Dee which showed a huge muscular man with an angry look on his face which on the bottom said one-thousand dollar prize.

"There's a thousand dollar grand prize!" Double Dee exclaimed at the opportunity that was present before him.

"Yeah, but i don't think anyone's gonna be able to beat him." Eddy said while putting the poster back in his backpack. " So, are you gonna join us to see a bunch of idiot's get killed?"

" Sorry guy's, I won't be able to make." Double Dee lied for he knew he would be there, but not in a way they would think. Eddy gave Double Dee a curious look before going back to acting his normal self.

"Suit yourself." The rest of the day almost went by in a flash for Double Dee as he made his way home to start working on a suit to fight in the match.

* * *

><p><strong>Uncle Ben and Aunt May's House<strong>

Double Dee had stayed up late for the past three day's making a suit for the wrestling match due to him only being in high school and wouldn't want his dear aunt and uncle worry if they found out. The suit had a black beanie, red ski mask with black thin sunglasses so no one would see his eye's with a black sweater with a red spider on it and black pants. Double Dee was just finishing a new device he invented called web shooters, thanks to a nylon specially made from Oscorp that has the tensile strength of a spider's web with some chemical ingredients to add stickiness of one, which when come's into contact with air, form's a strong adhesive.

" Alright, that should do it." Double Dee said as he marvel at his new invention(imagine the web shooters from the comics.)Double Dee also had been studying the papers of his fathers research, what he found out was that his father created the spider's by genetically giving all different abilities of spider's to form some kind of super one, but it never made to human trials. Double Dee would later hear a knock on the door and quickly try to hide his costume and the web shooters.

"Come in." Double Dee said on his bed trying to act as natural as he can reading a old sic-fi comic book. Aunt May and Uncle Ben would soon enter with May having a package wrap up in her hands.

"Eddward were not bothering you are we?" Aunt May asked with a smile.

"No Aunt May, what is it?" Double Dee asked noticing the package in her hands.

"We've know you've had your eye on that new microscope all month, so we saved up a little money and bought you it." Aunt May answered, giving the package to Double Dee for him to open it up and indeed see it was the new microscope he wanted.

"Aunt May, Uncle Ben, I don't know what to say, you guy's are the greatest." Double Dee said in joy, gazing at his new present with amazement.

"Were glad you like it Eddward, now go to sleep soon, it's a school night." Uncle Ben had said to Double Dee as him and his wife exited the room.

"Got it Uncle Ben, love you guy's, good night." Double Dee said to his loving Aunt and Uncle.

_"Those guy's are the best loving people I could ever ask for, the world could hang for all I care, but I'll make sure they live easy."_ Double Dee thought as he went back to start practicing on his web shooters.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Day's Later<strong>

Double Dee would get a ride from his Uncle Ben to the library saying he needed to get some studying done, but in truth the library was near the place where the wrestling match would be at.

"Thanks Uncle Ben I'll call you later." Double Dee said as he was rushing out the car but couldn't due the door being locked and met with a strange look from his uncle.

"Edward you've been acting strange lately, is something bothering you?" Ben asked with concern and worry for his nephew in his voice.

"Yes, Uncle Ben, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Double Dee said while looking his uncle in the eye, but then started to think as his sudden powers have been bothering him lately but couldn't tell his uncle of them as he would probably have a heart attack.

"Uncle Ben?" Double Dee started getting his uncle's full attention."If you could do something better than anyone else, it wouldn't be wrong to... cash in on your talent's right?" Double Dee asked hoping for a good answer that his uncle would always give.

"Well son that depend's on what kind of talent's were talking about." His Uncle Ben said not really the kind of answer he expected, Double Dee was soon going to get out of the car, but was stopped by his uncle again.

"Look kid, I went through the same thing at your age." "No, not exactly." "Anyway's your changing, into the man your going to be, and just because you can do something doesn't mean you should, with great power comes great responsibility." Double Dee started giving a deep thought to those words and later got out of the car and started heading to the library only to leave when his uncle was gone and head to the wrestling match. Double Dee was soon at the sign up sheet, starting to get nervous and hoping he didn't stood out as much in his costume. A wide load of people came to take on the challenge, but none of them had been able to take Hogan down, and it was soon to be Double Dee's turn. He started looking around the crowd to see if Ed and Eddy showed up and would soon spot them in the middle row seats.

"Excuse me sir?" The secretary said calling Double Dee to his attention.

"Yes?" Double Dee said giving her his full attention.

"Go that way to the wrestling match, have you sign all the legal document's binding you so that you won't sue the place if you end up...dead?" The secretary said nonchalantly as she has probably said this over a dozen times by now.

"Yes." "Good, please step that way." Double Dee did as he was told and waited for his turn. It was almost time for his round as the last guy was being carried away screaming in pain.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WHO NEXT SHALL BE THE PERSON, OR VICTIM TO STAND AGAINST THE UNDEFEATED LEGEND...CRUSHER HOGAN!" Double Dee soon step up with a crowd of people boing him due to them seeing numerous people get massacred by the huge, bulking wrestler. Double Dee soon jumped in the ring and started to speak in the mike full of confidence announcing his name to the people.

"I dare... the Spider-Man dares!" The referee soon put his hand over the mike so that people wouldn't hear him.

"You sure kid, I like the gimmick, but it's useless if crusher crushes yah?" Double Dee gave little thought to it as he remembered the prize money.

"Thousand bucks if i win?"

"There are a few... caveats, but yeah" The referee said, trying to not put much definition on the caveats part.

"Then I'm in!" Double Dee said ready to go.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN!" The referee shouted into the mike, commencing the match with soon steel cages started to form around the ring, much to Double Dee's surprise.

"Woah, wait, no one told me this would be a cage matc-" Double Dee was soon cut of from his sentence as his spider sense was tingling and saw that Crusher was charging at him and to be slammed on steel cage bars.

"I don't like picking on the little guy, but hey if you want me to make this easy for you just say so." Crusher said with an arrogant smile on his lips waiting for some kind of beg.

"Thanks Crush, but I'm fine, heck one might even say great!" Double Dee said as he soon pushed Crusher back easily due to his superhuman strength. Crusher soon started charging at him again but soon Double Dee would easily jump over him and kick his back making Crusher fall on the ground. Ed and Eddy who were in the crowd, were amazed at this newcomers ability's and the fact that he was able to get Crusher down.

"Boy that Spider guy can fight huh Eddy!" Ed shouted to Eddy over the noise of the crowd but still not taking his eye's off the ring.

"He sure does, Socked doesn't know what he's missing!" Eddy confirmed with Ed and soon turning back to the fight. Crusher was soon looking for his opponent, who had seem to disappear.

"Hey, where'd you go!" Crusher had shouted looking all around the ring."Yoooo Hooooo." Crusher would look up at the ceiling and see Double Dee clinging to the bars to his and the crowds amazement.

"What the, get down from there!" Crusher shouted at the wall crawler while jumping and trying to reach for him.

"Well that's one way to do it but." Double Dee would then use his fully develop web shooters to aim at the wrestlers back and bring him up off the ground.

"Gah, what is this stuff?!" Crusher asked in anger trying to also get the stuff off his back but would also find his hands sticking to it.

"Just another example of my spider awesomeness." Double Dee would answer arrogantly while also dropping him to the ground knocking Crusher out, and winning Double Dee the match, much to the crowds shock and amazement. The caged would soon rise and Double Dee dropping onto the ring to the cheers of his new fans and to the referee running up and lifting Double Dee's arm in victory.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU THE NEW CHAMPION, SPIDER-MAN!" The referee shouted into his mike for the people to here. Even though you couldn't see it, Double Dee was smiling fiercely under his mask at his victory against a man who he couldn't have possibly fought a week ago.

* * *

><p>Double Dee was soon walking down the hallway to the referee's office to claim his thousand dollar prize money with his mask still on as he wanted nobody to find out he's underage and wouldn't qualify to enter the match in the first place.<p>

"This is great kid, all you have to do now is sign a contract with me and you get your prize." Double Dee was shocked at the realization at the fact that he would have to sign a contract, as he thought this would only be a one time thing.

"Woah wait a minute, I'm not signing some contract." Double Dee said stopping in his tracks.

"Hey no contract, no prize money, I told you there were caveats." The referee said while walking away already forgetting the wall crawler.

"But thats not fair!" Double Dee shouted at the referee about his trickery.

"Not my problem" The ref said nonchalantly while walking into his office. Double Dee would later walk back to the elevator not noticing a strange man walking into the ref's office and stealing all the money. Double Dee was waiting for the elevator when he heard a bunch of noise that sounded like a struggle. He would turn to see a man running away with a duffle bag with the ref following behind him.

"Hey kid, Spider-Man stop him!" But his pleas for help were useless as Double Dee step aside to let the burglar in the elevator, with the burglar giving Double Dee a nod of thanks. The ref would start pushing the buttons on the elevator door hoping to find some way to slow the thief down but to no luck and would look at Double Dee with an angry stare for letting him get away.

"You could have torn that guy apart, even if you'd stop him for a second he wouldn't have gotten away!" The ref started yelling at Double Dee.

"Not my problem." Double Dee said repeating the words said to him earlier. The ref could only stare in anger at having his own words used against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Library, Nighttime <strong>

Double Dee had been waiting for Uncle Ben for thirty minutes but still hasn't shown even though he said he'd be on time. Double Dee took a good look around for his uncle's car but still no sign.

"_Great, no money and no ride, Uncle Ben said he would be here and he won't even pick up on his phone, guess I'd better walk."_ Double Dee soon started walking towards the bus station until he saw a bunch of people gathered around something who the cops were keeping away. Out of curiosity, Double Dee would take a look at what was everyone so ramped up about, but much to his horror he would see that they were gathered around his Uncle Ben lying on the sidewalk with a ton of blood pouring out from what looked like a gunshot wound.

"Uncle Ben!" Double Dee would shout out pushing past the cops who were keeping the people away and rushing to kneel by his uncle's side.

"E-Eddward?" His Uncle Ben called out weakly to his nephew.

"I'm here Uncle Ben, I'm here." Double Dee said, tears pouring from his eyes at his uncle's pain.

"Eddward." Uncle Ben said with one last smile before going limp. Double Dee panicked and started checking his blood pulse and his breathing, horribly realizing his uncle was dead. Double Dee was overcome with grief until he heard a conversation between two cops.

"We've just got word that the guy who shot the man is at over in the warehouse district, we've got men surrounding the place as we speak." Double Dee's grief soon became anger as he now knew where the man who killed his uncle is, and wouldn't leave the police to handle it.

* * *

><p>Double Dee was soon standing on top of a building looking down at the busy street below in his wrestling out fit, he was scared this wasn't going to work, but he didn't care as he wanted the murderer who took his uncle Ben. Double Dee soon jumped off the building falling towards the busy street and was about to hit the pavement until he shot a webline at a near building and started swinging from it, firing one after another until he was going faster than the cars on the street below him, as he started making his way to the warehouse district, he saw at least a dozen of police cars gathered around this old dusty warehouse building and what looked like his uncle's car that was crashed into the fence.<p>

"_His car!... This man killed my uncle, FOR HIS LOUSY CAR!" _Double Dee was filled with rage over the fact that this man took a life over something as trivial as a car. Double Dee soon busted in through one of the top floor windows to see a silhouette of man with that appeared to be a gun in his hands, as the man tried to aim the gun at the random intruder, Double Dee shot a web pellet at the gun, sticking it to the man's hand and preventing him from firing it, Double Dee then got uncles and started beating the man senseless while yelling at him in rage.

"WHY, WHY, YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF A GOOD MAN, A MAN WITH A LOVING FAMILY AND YOU DID IT FOR HIS CAR." Double Dee soon stopped beating the man and grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against a window, shattering it, with the police light's now showing the man's face which seemed to be familiar to Double Dee.

"Wait a minute, that face." Double Dee said as he got a good look of the man who he realized was the same thief who he let go earlier that night. Double Dee realized it was his fault that his beloved uncle is now dead, if he had only stopped him, his uncle Ben would still be around.

"No, it can't be you it can't." Double Dee soon let go of the man dropping him to his death, but was soon saved by a web and was now hanging upside down for the police to stare at in confusion.

"Help, take me in, I did it, just get me away from him!" The burglar shouted in terror as he didn't want to be beaten on again from the masked stranger, but as the police shined the light at the broken window, Double Dee was already gone heading home in despair.

* * *

><p>Double Dee was outside of his house with police cars outside probably telling his aunt May of his uncle's demise. Double Dee soon entered inside his house once the police left after filing official reports to see his aunt May fighting back tears in the kitchen table. She didn't notice Double Dee's presence until he closed the door, She turned her head quickly to see Double Dee in tears.<p>

"Aunt May." Was all Double Dee able to say before they rushed to the other crying in each other's arms as they had lost a beloved family member.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long, I'll try to get the other chapter done as fast as possible, please leave a <strong>**review or fav/follow, Happy New Year!**


End file.
